Birth of Hybrids
by Deadly Sins Writer
Summary: The first child of Meliodas and Elizabeth is about to be born, but what happens when a little family reunion arrives and desire to see the child.


I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins by Nakaba Suzuki. This is, of course, my story.

Hope you like it. This is a one shot. Enjoy

* * *

"I cannot wait for the arrival of our child, Meliodas", a silver-haired, blue-eyed, and four winged women said happily who was resting in a king-sized bed. She wore a long, pure white tunic that reached her feet, and her earing was sparkling with the light of the moon. Meliodas stared at her joyfully and began laying his head on her swollen, oversized belly. He was wearing a white apron that the sign of the Boar Hat, a shirt with long sleeves underneath the apron, and long white pants. Meliodas' face, body structure, and hair style still hadn't changed, but he had a new height that reached Elizabeth's shoulders.

"After all the struggles, we went through Elizabeth, we will finally be a family", he said happily while remembering their atrocious past.

Three years passed since the invasion of the Ten Commandments and the Demon Clan. The Humans, Giants, and Fairies joined forces and defeated the demons. The demons were defeated, and an uneasy treaty was formed for the defeated clan which allowed them to stay in Britannia. Unfortunately, the treaty seized three-fourths of their lands in Britannia and their royal treasury which made the demons even more bitter.

During the end of the war, Meliodas defeated the Demon King, his father, which led towards the release of Meliodas and Elizabeth's curses. When she was released from her curse, Elizabeth's wings, Goddess powers, and age returned to her, including the memories of her past reincarnations also her original memories from 3,000 years ago. Meliodas was free from immortality and began feeling the ability of growth once again. A month after the treaty, the unexpected happened. The Goddesses regained their physical forms, and the Heavenly realm was once again connected to Britannia. Elizabeth was reunited with her clan especially with her mother, the Queen, and the queen pardoned Meliodas which recognized him no longer an enemy of the goddesses for her daughter's sake. The Goddess clan quickly made a non-aggression pact with the humans, giants, fairies, including the demons. They did not want another Holy War and understood that the only way to prevent such destruction was to finally start friendly relations with the demons.

Seven months after the end of the Second Holy War, Meliodas and Elizbeth wed with the blessing from Baltra and the Goddess Queen. Their marriage was both a loving and unseen one, because never in Britannia's history was there a marriage between a demon and goddess especially from the royal families. But now, after 3,000 years of wait, Meliodas and Elizabeth were about to share their love and care to their unborn child.

"Meliodas, are you anxious to meet our child?", Elizabeth said tiredly and cheerfully. She looked at her husband hoping to find joy in his face, but she only found worry.

"Yeah, I am but….", he said regretfully. Meliodas was thrilled for their child's birth, but he was concerned with two main thoughts. Elizabeth, trying to discover his worry, faked a pained shriek in order to get his attention. Meliodas quickly responded to his wife's shriek and went to her hurriedly.

"Elizabeth what's wrong", he said frightened.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get your attention", she said teasingly. Meliodas smirked darkly. He fell for his Goddess's trick.

"Goddess, you almost gave me a heart attack", he said teasingly. Elizabeth stared at him with a small smile. She reached and placed his head on her heavenly breasts which mad Meliodas blush. She truly was the only one who knew how to make him blush red. She quickly looked him in the eye and gave him a troubled expression. Meliodas saw that she noticed his earlier, worried manner. But before he could speak, she placed her finger on his lips and spoke.

"Meliodas, what's wrong?". Meliodas knew he needed to tell her his troubled thoughts.

"Elizabeth, I'm worried for our child, I don't want him to become like me", he said sadly but continued, "Secondly, I am concerned about how will father or your mother react towards our child's birth". Elizabeth happily embraced him, comforting him again her cleavage while giving him a joyful smirk.

"Don't worry we'll train him to use his powers for good, and your father and my mother will have to just meet our child", she said calmly. Meliodas grabbed by her shoulders gently and pressed both of their lips together.

"I love you my Goddess", he said warmly.

"I love you my- ", she said incompletely. Elizabeth began screaming painfully, and Meliodas began panicking.

"Elizabeth what's wrong!", he yelled.

"Meliodas, the b-baby is-is c-coming", she said painfully while breathing hard.

"Don't worry I'll get Merlin!", he shouted as he ran out the room and out of the Boar Hat towards Liones' Castle.

* * *

In the Demon realm…...

In a Black-blue obelisk castle, the King rested on his red diamond throne trying to get a break from fixing the struggles that plagued the Demon Clan. The Holy War's treaty greatly destroyed the economic, militarily, and influential powers that gifted the demon clan superiority over the other clans. The clan no longer had the money, number, land, nor the stomach to avenge their humiliating defeat, and they were forced to negotiate future friendly terms with the other clans to survive. As the king stared at the left side of the throne room, a sudden presence called his attention. He laughs heartedly while staring at the roof.

The Ten Commandments, who were alongside the king in the throne room, were surprised by the king's sudden joyful outburst.

"Father is something wrong", Zeldris questioned as he ended the silence.

"Yes, your majesty, we haven't seen you laugh in ages", Merascylla said confused. The king ended his laughter and spoke with diligence.

"Commandments, we are leaving right now", he said as he rose from his throne and headed towards the two large doors in the room.

"Father where are we going to", Estarossa questioned.

"Liones".

"Why", Estarossa said bored.

"To make a visit to Meliodas", the king said happily.

"Ah, I see we're going to take secret revenge on Meliodas and the Sins", Monspeet said smiling.

"No".

"WHAT!", all the commandments except Estarossa, Dolor and Gloxinia shouted. Shock was on their faces. They could not understand why the king would visit Meliodas without any retaliation or vengeance.

"I'll say this from the ass, no understanding", Derrière said calmly.

"Father, why are we visiting that traitor?", Zeldris asked angrily. The king did not show any emotion but answered his son's question.

"Because we will be meeting a new member to the family", he said.

"Member?", Galan said.

"Yes, you see that wretched goddess of Meliodas is about to give birth to my grandson, your nephew, Zeldris, and Estarossa".

 _Elizabeth,_ Dolor, and Gloxinia thought.

Estarossa and Zeldris were dumbfounded. They were going to be uncles to the child of their older brother. Estarossa smiled. Zeldris did not show any emotion towards this discovery.

"A child", Fraudin said surprised. He was brought back to life by the king in order to resume his duties while giving him a new commandant since Gowther still had the commandment of Selflessness.

"Hmmm, so Meliodas is going to have a child, that makes it even better in order to capture the babe", Merascylla says darkly.

"NO", the king simply says.

"We are not going to do anything except seeing the child".

"Then why do you want all the ten commandments to travel with you?", Zeldris says irritated.

"Because that Goddess Queen will sense her daughter's labor and will journey with the Four Archangels to see the child", he said annoyed.

"Any more questions", the king says darkly with annoyance. There was silence in the room which made him make a satisfied smile.

"Good, now let us go now", he orders. They all make two dark, feathered wings and flew towards the human realm.

* * *

In the Goddess Realm…

"What is this", a woman with silver-blonde hair said surprisingly. She wore a long golden tunic with a sun and moon on the shoulders, and she sat in a diamond clear throne covered in many different kinds of gems. The queen wore a bright smile on her face after realizing what was the strange sensation. One of her Archangels noticed the sudden change in the queen and spoke calmly.

"Your majesty, what's wrong?", a black haired man who had his eyes closed and wore a traditional Goddess archangel battle armor.

"Ludoshel, call upon Sariel and Tarmiel, we are going to the mortal realm", the queen said hurriedly and cheerfully.

"Of course, but I must say why?", Ludoshel questioned respectfully.

"Because, my daughter is about to give birth", she said smiling. She was going to meet her grandchild, and she didn't care if her daughter's child would be half demon and goddess. Ludoshel in the other hand had a disgusted expression. The queen sensed this but kept herself in check.

"She has destroyed our pure clan", Ludoshel said darkly which was an offense towards the queen.

"She has done nothing and remember your place, Ludoshel", the queen angrily said.

"I apologize, your majesty, I'll get Sariel and Tarmiel ready", he said and flew out of the throne room.

The queen began rising from her throne and spoke a teleportation ability and transported herself close to Liones.

* * *

In the Boar Hat…

Elizabeth kept screaming loudly. Meliodas still hadn't returned with merlin or the other sins. She laid on her bed, trying to keep the extreme pain from escaping her mouth. She looked down at her belly and smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll be meeting mommy and daddy very soon", she said weakly.

"Don't forget family", a man with gray hair with a demon mark in his left eye said happily. Elizabeth was stunned of where the joyful voice originated and knew who'd it belongs to. She stared up and was shocked to see the Demon King and the Ten Commandments except for Galan and Dolor in Meliodas and her room. The king gave her a cold, mocking smirk.

"Hello again, Elizabeth"

"Demon King", Elizabeth said darkly.

"Why have you come?"

"We came to meet my grandchild", he said smirking evilly.

"I won't let you take my child", she said. The king laughed at her response which confused Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, we're just here to meet the brat", zeldris said darkly. Elizabeth was relieved and annoyed by Zeldris' cold response for her child.

"Now, now, Zeldris, control your temper in this time of labor", Estarossa said mockingly. Zeldris gave him a dark stare but removed any eye contact with Elizabeth or Estarossa.

Before any of the commandments or the king could say any more, someone was standing the door. It was Meliodas with Merlin behind him. He had an angry expression on his face with his demon mark expanding to the middle of his forehead.

"Meliodas", Elizabeth said lovingly because he made it in time before the birth of their child. The king quickly smirked darkly at his son's sudden arrival while the ten commandments, except Estarossa, stared at him with a dark look.

"Hello Son, I am dearly surprised that you haven't invited us to this special occasion", the king said teasingly.

" **Why are you here",** Meliodas stated coldly.

"Calm down, Brother, we just came to meet our nephew or niece", Estarossa said smiling. Just before anyone could say more, Merlin finally stepped in and concluded the discussion as Elizabeth made another painful scream.

"As much as I want to keep this discussion going, I need you all to leave the room while tending to Elizabeth", Merlin stated seriously. Everyone in the room left and headed towards the Boar Hat's dining hall. Ban, Hawk, and the other sins were in the hall waiting for the arrival of the child, but they were stunned by the appearance of the ten commandments and the demon king.

"The ten commandments, you had better not done anything to Elizabeth, or I will use- ", Hawk said incompletely.

"Hmm, a talking pig how interesting", Monspeit said holding hawk by the ear.

"I'll say this from the ass, sounds weird", Derriere said calmly.

"Get your hands off my ear you overgrown sasquatch", Hawk said which made Estarossa laugh by the captain of the leftovers' comment. Monspeit, on the other hand, grew annoyed by Hawk and was about to unleash Purgatory Flame bird, but the king shot him a look which meant stop. He quickly released the pig and continued to sit on one of the Boar Hat's chairs.

"Hey, Cap'n, why are they here", Ban said drunk.

"To see the child", Meliodas simply said.

"Oh".

Screams were heard in the roof in uncontrolled levels. Meliodas tried keeping himself in check, but the overwhelming sensation of coming to Elizabeth's aid was consuming him little by little. Then, the Boar's Hat door opened, revealing three figures. The one in front had silver-golden hair and four wings, the second had two wings and had black hair, the third had three heads and had six wings, and lastly, the fourth had four wings and had short chopped hair. The Commandments and the King stared evilly at the newcomers as they as well stared darkly back at them.

"Goddess Queen", the Demon King said coldly.

"Demon King", the queen said calmly.

"You very well know the reason of why we'd come here", Ludoshel said simply.

"Yes, we know", Zeldris said darkly.

"Then you agree to leave out any aggression, tension, or hatred for just this one occasion, Demon King?", the queen said. The king knew she was right, but his inner self-called for battle but suppressed the thought.

"Agreed". The queen quickly turned her attention to Meliodas who was serving Ban, Estarossa, Merascylla, and Galan refills of ale and wore a worried expression.

"How is my daughter doing", the queen said trying to stay calm. She knew very well that a goddess at the moment in giving birth was more painful and dangerous than a human in labor. There was really any knowledge if the person giving birth would survive or not. Before Meliodas could respond, another scream was heard upstairs which made answered the queen's question.

"Can't truly tell", Meliodas said avoiding all contact with anybody. The queen saw his desperation of going towards Elizabeth, but as tradition stated, the husband must wait outside. Ban noticed his comrade's misfortunate and decided to cheer him up.

"Hey, Cap'n, how about you and I have a little drinking challenge", he said drunk.

"No thanks", Meliodas said.

"I'll challenge you Fox Sin", Estarossa said. Ban looked at him with a winning expression and spoke.

"Ok,", he said while Meliodas handed them their drinks.

Seconds had passed into minutes. While Ban and Estarossa continued their little contest, one final scream was heard until a loud wail of a newborn child could be heard from every part of the Boar Hat. Everyone turned their gaze towards Merlin who walked down the stairs smiling while holding a small being clothed in a blue cloth.

"Congratulations, Cap'n, it's a boy", she said. Meliodas walked towards her, and merlin gently handed his son to him. Meliodas smiled happily. His newborn son looked identical to him but with small strands of silver hair. Estarossa walked towards his older brother and spoke.

"May I hold the child, Meliodas?", he said. Meliodas simply smiled and gave the child to his younger brother.

When Estarossa took a look at the child, he was easily intrigued by his newborn nephew. The child had demon mark on his right side of his eye just like his brother. He did not know why, but emotions began emerging inside for the son of Meliodas. He handed the child back to Meliodas who shed a tear for the arrival his and Elizabeth's child.

"Meliodas, you will not mind passing around the child in order for us to seem him", the king said smirking. Meliodas smirked and nodded. But just before he could pass the child, a large scream was heard upstairs and Merlin quickly teleported towards Elizabeth's room.

"Elizabeth", Meliodas said worried and began moving upstairs but King appeared before him.

"Cap'n, it is better if we all wait here, because if you will be stressing Merlin in efforts of helping Elizabeth", the king said simply. Meliodas knew he was right, but his instincts and demon side called him to rush to Elizabeth's side. With much restraint, he submitted to King's advice and stood in the Boar Hat's ale counter while his father held his son.

The king was taking special interest towards his grandson. He sensed the child's power and foresaw that he would be a rival to him and Meliodas. This impressed the king. From the boy's features, power, and innocence, the king felt an unexplainable love for the child. Even though his grandson was half demon and half goddess, the child still had a successful future in the Demon Clan. He decided to pass the child for everyone else to witness the same sensation he had sensed. Zeldris studied his nephew and sensed a power that could surpass him. Not only did this impress him but it also surprised him. He handed the child to Gowther while he folded his arms with a smirk. When the child arrived in the arms of the Goddess Queen, she could not help but love her grandson. He had Elizabeth's hair and smile, but he looked his father and had a demon mark on his right side. She happily handed the child to Meliodas who smiled at his son while thanking the queen. When the child opened his eyes, Meliodas was happy to see a blue eye while an orange goddess eye complimented his demon mark in his right eye. His son stared at his father smiling innocently. When the queen saw his eyes, she smirked. She saw potential in her grandchild and sensed amazing power emitting from him. Before she could think more, the unexpected occurred.

Another large wail roared in the Boar Hat. Merlin again walked down the stairs holding this time, a being in pink cloth.

"Cap'n, congratulations again, it's a girl", she said handing the child to Meliodas. He was stunned. Never in his imaginations that he would begin a family with twins. He took a look at his newborn daughter and saw small blonde hair, her demon mark was on the left side, and she had the same face features like her mother.

"Twins, that is rather unexpected", Zeldris simply said. Meliodas began passing her daughter for everyone to see her. When the child reached the hands of the Demon King, he felt joy and renewal of himself. The child had all aspects from Meliodas which he was glad, but she looked a lot like Elizabeth. Even though he'd finally accepted Meliodas' choice of loving and marrying Elizabeth, the king still felt anger deep inside himself from Elizabeth changing his son. But when he saw his granddaughter staring, smiling, and touching him with her tiny little hand, all of his inner anger and resentment for Elizabeth was washed away. He stared at her with a poker face, but deep down he felt love for this young girl. When the queen held the girl, she felt joy and content deep inside. The girl resembled Elizabeth and had blonde hair and green eyes from her father. The queen began sensing her power and noticed that there was more goddess power in her than demon while the boy had an equal half demon and goddess power.

Suddenly Merlin came down the stairs and stared at Meliodas who was holding the twins.

"How is Elizabeth?", he said.

"She's fine, you may see her now", Merlin said happily. Meliodas carefully walked upstairs since he was holding the two sleeping twins. When he opened the door, Meliodas found Elizbeth resting on the bed while she smiled at him and shedding joyful tears. The bed; however, was covered in massive amounts of blood and sweat. Meliodas recomposed his emotions and gave a gentle smirk. He handed her the two sleeping children while trying to find a place in the moist bed for him to sit. Elizabeth began crying again when she fully saw her two offspring.

"There beautiful", Elizabeth said happily. Meliodas couldn't help but smile for his family. He stared at Elizabeth lovingly and placed his hands on her crying cheeks.

"Elizabeth, I love you", Meliodas said while kissing her.

"I love you too, Meliodas", she said returning his kiss. But then Elizabeth remembered that she and Meliodas had forgotten something extremely important.

"Meliodas, what should we name them?", she asked. Meliodas had not thought of a name for them, and different names emerged in his thoughts. Elizabeth herself started imagining names for her son and daughter. No name that she thought were perfect until two names surfaced her mind.

"How about Tristan and Relena", Elizabeth said happily.

"Tristan and Relena, I love those names", Meliodas said as he stared at their children, Tristan and Relena.

"Then it's settled, their names will be Tristan and Relena", he said as the door opened revealing a woman with four wings.

"Mother", Elizabeth said happily.

"Elizabeth", the queen said as she hugged her daughter.

"You gave birth to two beautiful children", the queen said.

"Thank you, mother", Elizabeth said. As she spoke, the door once again opened but this time, revealing the Demon King.

"Why hello again, Elizabeth", the king said smirking softly. The sudden change in the King's attitude for her stunned Elizabeth. Never has the king greeted her without any kind of evil or mocking.

"So, have you decide their names?", the king had asked. Meliodas and Elizabeth nodded.

"Tristan and Relena", Elizabeth said.

"Tristan and Relena, I like it", the queen and king said. After hearing the names, the queen decided of going downstairs, but the king remained and stared at Elizabeth. Elizabeth was worried in what Meliodas' father would say to her.

"For just this once will I tell you this Goddess, you h-have earned my respect", the Demon king tried saying which surprised Elizabeth. Meliodas was stunned at his father's declaration. He had finally given Elizabeth his respect. But before they could say more, the king walked out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Meliodas and Elizabeth alone. They recomposed themselves and stared at their still sleeping children.

"Mommy and daddy will always love and protect you", Elizabeth said heartedly.

"Our Tristan and Relena", Meliodas said.

"Yes, ours and forever will they be ours", Elizabeth said while they hugged Tristan and Relena.

* * *

I hope you loved this. Please review. Also, read my New Darkness: Future to Past, Betrayal for Love, and Chance. Thanks for reading. Sorry for taking so long in this fourth story. Right now, I'm working on the next chapter of New Darkness: Future to Past and Betrayal for Love. Thank you.


End file.
